undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Baltazar (ALRTF)
|songlink = Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)}} Yuridia "Yuri" Baltazar 'is a main character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Yuridia Baltazar was born one evening in 1983, to a high income family in Tecpan. Her father is a well-known doctor and her mother an administrator in the biggest middle school in town. Yuri spent the better of her youth sheltered and provided for by these parents, but desired much more. Escaping their shadow would prove to be difficult and Yuri decided to live independently from them once she concluded her beauty studies. As a hairstylist she made a decent living, and locally was listed among the best in town. Her tendency to mostly stay single and handle her personal affairs without much assistance showed Yuri to be brave and independent, a role model for younger women everywhere. Despite this, Yuri lived in constant fear of everything around her, yet maintained her facade up for the town politics that surrounded her. Plot Early apocalypse= Yuri bore witness to the anarchy surrounding Tecpan when the apocalypse began to really intensify around town, particularily when the Costa Grande Cartel started to desperately ravage the streets of Tecpan for supplies. Flames, gunfire, and infected flooded the streets, and thus Yuri was forced to hide through them to survive. Eventually, however, an infected found its way to Yuri and attacked her. Yuri didn't need to struggle with it for long however, as Gustavo Texta and his troops, which at the scene included Francisco, were patrolling around the street and dispatched Yuri's infected. Out of gratitude, Yuri agreed to join Gustavo Texta's Faction, becoming a sort of "bandit" under his order. She was lauded by the man to point of becoming one of his lieutenants. |-|Chapter 1= Yuri appears for the first time with Gustavo's Faction, during the aftermath of their attempt to kidnap marketplace leader Jorge Mendoza. Despite the faction's best efforts, the attempt goes fully wrong when the faction failed to sedate Mr. Chet, causing the survivor to shoot and kill Daniela, a member of the faction. To avoid coming up empty handed, the faction opted to abduct the survivor and those sedated, but Yuri was forced to stab Daniela in the head to prevent her reanimation. Upon returning to base, Mr. Chet escaped from captivity and held Francisco hostage in order to escape with his people. Yuri did her best to reason with the man and only avoided death at his hands when Gustavo intervened. When Gustavo was defeated by Mr. Chet, Yuri and Francisco were forced to negotiate with him once. Needless to say, Yuri and Francisco were unable to keep Mr. Chet from escaping the base with his people. Soon after his escape, Yuri and Francisco came to know that a young man by the name of Ashton had infiltrated the base. The duo tracked him down to a small storage room, finding him sleeping underneath some boxes. To even the odds, Ashton shot the only lightbulb illuminating the room, forcing Yuri and Francisco to attempt to subdue him in the dark. While the boy proved to be quite intelligent, enough to trip up Francisco, Yuri took point in the entrance to try and stop him, but Ashton still managed to escape. Not taking this failure to heart, Yuri and Francisco stood ready when Gustavo issued a manhunt for the boy the following morning. While Francisco and their comrade Bristol had the intention to shoot the boy on sight, Yuri though it best to just get Ashton to come with her, having no intention of causing him harm. Yuri eventually spotted Ashton after he had bested Bristol and tracked him all the way the to the infamous alley next to the pharmacy. Yuri had Ashton in her sights, but simply turned her back on him, asking of him to simply follow her back. Unfortunately, Liza showed up a moment later to mortally wound Yuri with a shot to the shoulder. Before Yuri culd be finished off, Ashton plead to Liza to spare Yuri, watching as Ashton used first-aid on her. Francisco arrived moments later to find the scene, falling to his knees at the sight of Yuri, all while Liza held him at gunpoint. A week later, the faction had succesfully merged with marketplace inhabitants, allowing Yuri to be treated for her deady gunshot wound. Throughout her recovery, Yuri was kept company by Francisco. |-|Chapter 2= The peace and tranquility around the marketplace wouldn't last long, as the cartel found its to the marketplace in the form of Saul Mendrena and his fellow hit men, erupting a massive conflict that was sure to leave many wounded. The sounds bullets firing aloft worried Sandra, who was Yuri's primary healer, prompting the woman to leave the sick, which included Yuri and now Valdez, in the care of Francisco. As the attack neared its climax, and the violence escalated, Francisco caught Yuri off-guard by revealing his true feelings for her. Yuri didn't reciprocate the way he felt, causing Francisco take some time away from Yuri after the incident. Following the incident, many more were left injured, including Ashton and Mendoza. Liza's presence with the injured Ashton only reminded Yuri of her poor handling of the situation with Francisco. When Ashton began to suffer what Yuri thought could be a seizure or stroke, Yuri exited the tent looking for Sandra. Later, Yuri was present during Mimi's arrival to the marketplace, following her rescue at the hands of Valdez and Francisco. When Mimi made a full recovery, Liza confronted Yuri, and apologized for nearly killing her. Yuri, fully understanding Liza's motivations, accepts the apology and makes peace with the troubled girl. Yuri, still spending her days in the medical tent following the unsuccesful cartel attack, began to feel static and useless. Feeling herself to be brave and stable, Yuri set out on a quest outside of the safe zone's wall, to a street containing her home. The trek to the house itself took little to no effort due to the absence of infected, save for debilitated, mutated infected that caught Yuri's attention. Recognizing the infected as a former co-worker of hers, Yuri put it down. Upon reaching her home soon after, Yuri relaxed and rested, getting reacquianted with the fruits of her independence. Yuri decided to pack up some of her personal belongings and bring them back home with her. The trek back didn't prove to as easy when Yuri got the attention of several infected. Filled with terror, Yuri dropped her back and sprinted for the dear life. Escaping with her life, Yuri arrived back at the medical with the realization that her life up until now had been a lie, and on the inside, she was nothing but a coward. Despite her tears and better judgement, Yuri gave into her cowardice, embracing the only side of herself she knows. Yuri felt pathetic, but safe, and that was all she needed. When time came to pick a house and live alone, Yuri visited Francisco in desperation and confessed she wanted comfort from him, even if she didn't love him the way he did her. Francisco begrudgingly accepted her terms, and the two consumated their freshly developed "relationship". Yuri packed her bags and moved in with Francisco the next day. Following the 5 month timeskip, it is that Yuri grew to develop sincere romantic feelings for Francisco, and they were now a happy couple. The relationship did wonders for Yuri, as she was now sassier, braver, stronger, and believed in herself that much more. Her bravery was shown with her constant presence in supply runs, with or without Francisco. In such a short amount of time, Yuri had found the love of her life. Socially, Yuri was as well more inclined, and made friends with most of the inhabitants (including awkward newcomer Santiago) of the Tecpan Safe Zone, named that in honor of the town they once knew. When the cartel was spotted snooping around by Gustavo and Mendoza, the former called to a secret meeting without the latter's knowledge, which included informing those he considered the primary safe zone defenders of the impending threat, with Yuri and Francisco present amongst them. While Yuri supported the idea of continuing with the planning of the upcoming Christmas celebration, Francisco did not share her sentiment, and instead began to prepare himself for the threat that was going to be the second wave of the cartel. When the celebration at hand came, Yuri was told by Francisco that he would not be there with her to celebrate, and would instead be waiting to snipe any cartel opposition. Yuri felt heartbroken by her partner's choice, but focused on preparing the celebration in spite of her mood. The celebration turned out to be amazing, with a complete absence of gloomy souls in its wake. Yuri, despite making conversation and laughter with her safe zone friends, still felt sad by the lack of Francisco's company. When time came for all of the couples to dance, Yuri's sadness really commenced, with her envy of the happy couples' dancing fueling her gloom. However, Francisco came back to celebrate with her and Yuri's mood changed from sad to ecstatic in a flash. As the couple danced together, they kissed, with their kiss culminating exactly with the fireworks going off in the sky. |-|Chapter 3= TBA. Personality Helpful, kind, noble, optimistic, if a little naive, pretty much describe who Yuri is. However, Yuri has a habit of deceiving, more specifically, deceiving herself. Bravery and independence don't define Yuri, yet to the naked eye, this is who Yuri is. An inner haunting of lack of self-improvement cause Yuri to much of time be who she isn't, and thanks to many years of lying to herself, naturally, Yuri can lie to others just as well. Despite this, Yuri holds her humanity and morals to a high regard, and she refuses to betray ''that part of who she is. Over the years, Yuri's own self-deceit has caused her manic levels of stress and Yuri can appear relunctant and in a rush to the exterior world. The war that boils inside of her is that of self-appreciation thanks to this, but her fiery optimisn tends to overpower this side of her, making Yuri active for the next day that is to come. In times of great darkness, Yuri's caring side comes to a complete maximum, as she puts the welfare of others before her own. The softspoken, caretaker that is Yuri is a worthy ally to possess and an even better friend to have. What would the stark contrast of present day earth have to say about this, however? Relations '''Personal life * †: Boyfriend * : Authority figure, good friend * : Savior, cellmate Other * : Shooter, would-be killer Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. *Daniela Bermúdez (Before Reanimation) Appearances Trivia *Yuri is considered to be the second most significant female character in the story, after Liza. *Yuri was originally conceived as a recurring character, but the overall potential for the character was recognized and thus she was given a much larger role. **She was created with the idea of a secondary female character who differed drastically from Liza, the lead female. *Yuri was awarded "Outstanding Supporting Female" in the UFSW Winter 2013 Awards. *Yuri is the author's favorite character. *Yuri's casting was done by KnowledgeProspector. **KP also created Yuri's gif, so thanks to him for that as well! *In an alternate universe, Yuri is a bad ass with cornrows. Proof is here. *Yuri is Fitz's. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:I'd Tap Dat Category:Retro Song Club Category:Heroes Category:Breakout Characters Category:Gif Sex by KP